Suicide Girl, Silent boy
by Shironeko koi
Summary: Un jardin silencioso, Un chico conoce a una chica y una chica conoce a un chico, no pensaron que sus vidas cambiarian con ese encuentro. "Quieres quedarte en este mundo, ¿No es así?" RinxLen
1. Suicide Girl, Silent boy

**Wiiii he vuelto! Esta historia los hará llorar T.T está basada en una saga no muy conocida que fue creada por "MYGOD-P" Pero bueno ahorita estoy oyendo un fandub genial de "the madness of duke venomania" y le conté a mi madre la saga de los pecados capitales XDD cuando tenga hijos también les contare la saga del mal u.u**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco la saga de MYGOD-P.**

* * *

Un vestido blanco se veía por los arbustos crecidos debido a las lluvias, ah… las lluvias pueden significar poco y a la vez mucho, los humanos somos iguales ¿no? Ese vestido se dirigía a un jardín no muy conocido, parecía que la chica era la única que le prestaba atención a la existencia de ese jardín y debido a que casi nadie le prestaba atención normalmente el jardín era callado, así que por eso la chica le puso un nombre al jardín, el nombre era "el jardín del silencio" no era que le molestara el poco ruido, ella era como el mismo jardín pero el apodo de la chica era "la chica suicida", exactamente ella quería "borrar sus memorias de ese mundo".

Volteo a otro lado y vio a un chico rubio con camisa y pantalón blanco, el estaba abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su cara con las mismas rodillas, la chica intento llamar su atención pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, de cualquier manera el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y subió su cabeza haciendo que sus miradas coincidieran, el chico se sonrojo y volvió a bajar su mirada.

— Oye… — dijo la chica — ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es mi escondite de los demás, búscate tu propio escondite — concluyo sin ninguna educación o gentileza aunque realmente quería ser más gentil con él.

— Len — dijo el chico.

— He… ¿Qué quieres decir con "Len"? — contesto la chica.

— Mi nombre — dijo cortamente el chico que respondía al nombre de "Len" — Tu nombre… ¿Cual es?0

— Mi nombre es Rin — volvió a contestar — Eres muy callado, creo que te diré "el chico silencioso".

— Rin… — musito Len — me gusta ese nombre… — susurro tan bajo que parecía más un pensamiento — chica suicida…

— ¿Q-Que dijiste Len? — tartamudeo Rin.

— Tu apodo — dijo Len mientras se levantaba y se iba.

— E-Espera… — dijo Rin — Hasta mañana.

Len volteo y asintió, al día siguiente se vieron en el jardín del silencio, Len casi no hablaba, Rin hablaba pero bajaba su mirada como si estuviera concentrada en otra cosa, los arboles sin cuidar escondían a ambos, tampoco era que ellos querían ser vistos por una sociedad hostil y egoísta, lo más probable es que si alguien los veía ahí, lo primero que haría es burlarse y gritar "¡Anti sociales!", Len cada día se sentaba aun más cerca de Rin pero en algunas ocasiones se olvidaba de quien era ella aun que por más que el no la pudiera recordar no importaba porque Len no olvidaba la sensación de estar cada vez más cerca de ella, de la "chica suicida".

Un día en la escuela de Rin, todos en su salón empezaron a burlarse de ella solo porque se enojo con una persona, empezaron a gritar "Quiere llorar, quiere llorar" con un tono burlesco y luego llego una amiga suya que estaba en otra clase, su amiga al ver el lamentable estado emocional de Rin la abrazo pero eso hizo que se desataran mas burlas que antes, sus "compañeros" si es que aun pueden llamarse así, empezaron a gritar "beso, beso" , Rin solo empezó a sollozar bajo con sus emociones parecidas a la rabia y la impotencia.

Cuando la escuela termino y Rin fue caminando a su casa, lo primero que recibió fueron gritos por parte de sus padres, ella no se iba a permitir derramar ni una simple lágrima en frente de sus padres, en la cena fue lo mismo, mas gritos como "¡deja de holgazanear Rin, ven y recoge eso del suelo!" Rin solo iba y obedecía incluso con la depresión en su espalda pero siempre que le pedía recoger cosas y que sus padres estaban sin hacer nada, ella pensaba "tienen piernas o ¿no?".

El mismo día, Len se escondía en su banca porque no quería hablar con nadie además de alejarse de las chicas que lo perseguían debido a su lindura por ser un chico tímido, en la hora del almuerzo, Len comía solo y siempre rechazaba las peticiones de que el comiera con alguien, en clases, el era de lo más listo aun que no pasara al pizarrón a contestar algo, sus exámenes demostraban lo listo que él era.

Cuando Len iba a casa, sus padres siempre lo alagaban y lo trataban como si fuera el mismísimo rey del mundo, pero siempre tenían la misma queja "Lastima que Len es muy callado", las personas no entienden que nadie puede ser perfecto por más que quiera.

— Oye Len — dijo su madre — mañana iras a una nueva escuela, es mucho mejor que tu actual escuela — término con un aire alegre.

A Len le daba igual, realmente él quería ir al jardín del silencio para encontrarse con Rin, por alguna extraña razón, desconocida para él, Len no podía para de pensar en Rin por más que quisiera, al darse cuenta de eso Len se pego una palmadita en la cabeza.

"¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?" pensó Len algo molesto consigo mismo.

En la mañana siguiente Len preparo sus cosas para ir a su nueva escuela, su uniforme era de lo más simple, una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y una corbata del color que quisiera el alumno, se subió al auto de su padre para ir a su escuela de paso aprenderse el camino.

Cuando Len estaba caminando por los pasillos, todos podían ver notablemente como estaban las chicas cuando lo veían, el volteo y vio a una castaña algo bajita pero con cuerpo ya desarrollado y unas orejas de gato falsas, Len se dirigió a ella a paso lento, la chica se dio cuenta de que él quería hablar con ella pero no se intimido por el lindo aspecto de Len.

— ¿Dónde? — dijo Len mientras mostraba un papel en el que estaba escrito"3-A, sector de secundaria".

La chica se dio cuenta de la intención de Len aunque eso era raro ya que la mayoría de las personas no hubieran sabido que quería decir Len.

— Yo también estoy en el sector de secundaria, me llamo Yukki Shirogane — dijo Yukki con tono animado — voy en 1-A pero no tenemos la primera clase hoy, así que te puedo guiar a tu salón — propuso alegremente.

Len asintió y Yukki se lo llevo a paso rápido, casi lo estaba arrastrando, Len se sorprendo al ver que alguien tan pequeña era tan fuerte como para poder con su peso, cuando llegaron ella se despidió con una sonrisa energética.

— Len… — dijo Len.

Yukki asintió haciéndole saber que ella había entendido que quería decir, cuando Len entro se sonrojo al ver a Rin sentada con la mirada perdida en la ventana pero sus ojos se veían bastante vacios, eso hizo que Len sintiera como se le arrancaran el corazón.

"la chica suicida"

— Oigan todos — dijo la profesora peli-blanca — el es Kagamine Len y es nuevo — Len solo hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo —al parecer eres callado, bueno te sentaras en… ¡ya se! Vas a estar atrás de Kagamine Rin.

Rin al oír su nombre volteo por inercia pero sus ojos volvieron a recuperar su brillo al ver a Len y de manera inexplicable su corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte.

"el chico silencioso"

cuando Len se sentó, Rin empezó a recordar como lo conoció, todas las clases el recuerdo de cómo se habían conocido permanecía en ambos pero el recuerdo era distante, en la hora del almuerzo, Len se paro y sonrió de oreja a oreja, le extendió la mano a Rin invitándola a que coman ambos juntos, realmente eso era una escena bastante tierna para casi cualquier persona pero para las "compañeras" de Rin, ver eso era una escena repugnante, Len hizo una seña queriendo decir que lo esperara, Rin entendió eso porque ya estaba acostumbrada a las señas de Len, en cuanto salió Len, la profesora se fue, las compañeras de Rin aprovecharon eso y hicieron un circulo en torno a Rin.

— Ahí está la zorra — dijo una chica de coletas negras — dinos todo lo que sabes de Len-kun.

— No lo sé — contesto Rin, lo cual era mentira — ve y pregúntale tú — dijo Rin con un tono burlón y una sonrisa socarrona porque ella ya sabía que Len era lo bastante callado y no le diría nada.

— Maldita perra — contesto la Zatsune — vamos chicas.

El solo decir eso hizo que el grupo de chicas empezara a golpear a Rin, el recreo duraba una hora así que las chicas lo hacían lo más rápida y dolorosamente posible, Len tardo media hora en llegar pero para cuando llego, las chicas se hacia las inocentes en frente de Len, pero Len no era estúpido y se dio cuenta del estado de Rin.

— ¡Rin, por favor Rin despierta! — dijo un desesperado Len — ¡PORFAVOR, DESPIERTA YO NO QUIERO VERTE EN ESE ESTADO, YO QUIERO VERTE BIEN!

Rin escucho las palabras de Len y se sonrojo al analizar la situación.

— Wah, Len — dijo en un tono infantil y suave — hoy has dicho muchas palabras, no te preocupes estoy bien — concluyo con una sonrisa triste.

El corazón de Len empezó a latir con fuerza al ver sonreír a Rin aunque hubiera sido tristemente, también se empezó a dar cuenta de que había hablado mucho más que antes y eso lo sorprendió pero aun así se alegro al ver que le había dicho algo más que unas cuantas palabras.

Cuando salieron de clases, Rin se apresuro y salió corriendo, Len se pregunto a donde iría y se dirigió al jardín del silencio pero sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas al ver a una Rin llena de golpes, vendas, llorando y con un cuchillo dirigiéndose a su antebrazo, eso hizo que Len reaccionara rápidamente, el lanzo lejos el cuchillo y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Rin, ella empezó a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Len.

— Mantén tus memorias… — dijo Len en el oído de Rin — quédate a mi lado, quédate callada y estate calmada…

— P-Perdón L-Len — dijo Rin mientras sollozaba y correspondía el abrazo de Len.

— Shh… — la acallo Len — no te vayas, yo no quiero que te vayas.

Rin subió su mirada y le sonrió a Len y Len le correspondió con la misma sonrisa.

_Una chica que baja su mirada conoce a un chico silencioso. _

_Estoy asustado de tomar tu mano, pero quédate a mi lado más cerca que nadie más._

_Estoy asustado de verte a los ojos, pero mírame más que a alguien más._

_A veces te olvido, pero tú no te olvides de mí._

* * *

**OMG estas son 1811 palabras en Word! Nunca había escrito tanto! Y pues que opinan de esta triste y humilde historia? Ya sé cuanto durara y serán 5 capítulos.**

**A mí me paso lo de que mis compañeros me gritaran de estupideces, mis padres llegaron gritándome y ni siquiera notaron que estaba deprimida u.u**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	2. Sing girl in, Sing boy for

**He vuelto! A pesar de mi incontenible tarea y mis ganas de dibujar pero bueno aquí sigo, gracias a las personas que me dijeron criticas constructivas!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Despues del incidente en el jardín del silencio, Rin y Len empezaron a llevarse mucho mejor, no había receso donde ellos no estuvieran juntos, la alegría que ambos sentían era una luz como si fuera un milagro, a pesar de que ambos se llevaban bien, Len no conseguía el valor para confesársele a Rin, Len fue solo hacia el jardín silencioso y vio que unas flores empezaban a crecer alrededor de toda la maleza, así que recogió una flor color purpura, se dirigió a casa y la puso en un florero, el no aguantaba ir a la escuela de una vez por todas.

Len se despertó incluso antes de que su despertador sonara, se cambio a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, se dirigió al florero y tomo la flor para luego querer ir corriendo hacia su instituto pero una figura adulta le impido el paso.

— ¿Ha dónde tan apresurado Len? — dijo su madre — ¿Cuándo empezaste a levantarte temprano? — dijo burlonamente — Acaso… ¿Len ya encontraste a tu futura esposa? — cambio el tono burlón a un tono pícaro.

Len no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y luego sonrojarse, la simple idea de imaginarse a él y a Rin en el altar le causaba una vergüenza enorme, su madre que no era para nada tonta, noto el sonrojo de Len y soltó una media sonrisa, lo dejo pasar y el salió corriendo de su casa, con los latidos de un joven enamorado y su amplia sonrisa que lo delataba.

El entro a su aula y busco a Rin con la mirada, cuando la encontró fue hacia ella con el corazón palpitando a alta velocidad, Rin al darse cuenta que Len se dirigía hacia ella, su corazón se puso en las mismas condiciones que el corazón de Len.

— Oye Rin — empezó a decir Len — ¿Podemos vernos en la azotea? Necesito decirte algo muy importante.

— Esta bien, pero cuando salgamos de clases — dijo Rin — sabes que en casa no puedo desayunar.

— Rin… — dijo Len mientras un aura oscura se empezaba a formar alrededor de él — ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que desayunes?!.

— Me lo has dicho muchas veces — dijo Rin con una sonrisa y con el dedo índice levantado — además de que yo… — empezó a bajar la voz — quería verte... — finalizo con un susurro.

A pesar de que Rin lo dijo con intenciones de que Len no la oyera, Len lo escucho antes de reprimirle con un sermón, ¿Cómo podía contradecir aquella respuesta que había sido susurrada? Lo mas probable es que si contestaba el se empezaría a trabar, así que Len se fue a su asiento, Rin volteo hacia el pizarrón pero en realidad no ponía atención en la clase, ella tenía algo muy diferente en mente y soltó un largo y audible suspiro.

"¿Qué voy a hacer al llegar a casa? Supongo que volverá a ser lo mismo que ayer" pensó Rin y empezó a anotar lo había en el ignorado pizarrón.

Al sonar el timbre Rin se dirigió a la mesa donde ella y Len siempre comían juntos y cuando llego Len a sentarse con ella, accidentalmente sus miradas se cruzaron y se formo una atmosfera muy apacible y tranquila a la cual ninguno quería ceder, varios de sus compañeros los voltearon y soltaron unas sonrisas con algo de envidia pero entonces una visita un poco no deseada entro irrumpiendo el encanto del momento.

— ¡Len-kun! — grito una voz

Len y Rin voltearon, Len soltó una sonrisa al ver quien era pero Rin no evito soltarle una mirada asesina hacia la chica que se acercaba a Len.

"¿acaso es una chica de el sector de preparatoria? ¿Cómo se atreve hablarle con tanta confianza?" pensó Rin mientras sentía que los celos la invadían

— ¿Qué hace una chica como tu aquí? — dijo Rin con tono despectivo — ¿Qué no deberías estar en el sector de preparatoria? Y además aun no es el receso de los de tu grado —soltó de forma grosera.

— ¿Yo? — dijo la chica girando la cabeza a un lado — ¿de preparatoria? Creo que te equivocas, yo estoy en el primer de grado de secundaria.

Eso dejo helada a Rin, no se esperaba esa respuesta, no podía creer que una chica de primero casi le llegara a su estatura y que se viera incluso mayor de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿y qué haces aquí Shirogane-san? — hablo esta vez Len.

Pues creía que mi hermano ya había salido un rato a hacer deportes en la cancha del instituto pero no lo encontraba, entonces te vi a ti, pero Len no seas tan formal, llámame por mi nombre.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermano? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo — ofreció ayuda Len.

—¡¿E-En serio me ayudaras!? ¡Que Bien! — dijo Yukki emocionada — pues él se parece mucho a mí, tiene pelo y ojos castaños, también tiene lentes y es mayor que yo, debo darte su obento o mi madre me matara — bromeo.

Rin se sentía invisible, sentía que Len y Yukki estaban en su propio mundo, así que solo seguía a Yukki y a Len pero Rin parecía un alma en pena debido a su forma de andar, ella trago su obento bastante rápido y se dirigió a su aula sin esperar a Len y algo desilusionada, Len la miro de forma algo extraña y despues de mucho esperar, la campana de salida sonó, Len se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Rin con una sonrisa pero Rin se dirigía a su casa.

— Len perdón, no voy a poder ir contigo — dijo Rin — tengo que arreglar algo pendiente, ¡No pongas esa cara de cordero maltratado!, yo no puedo ir, tal vez mañana si vaya contigo.

Len se sintió desilusionado por perder una oportunidad de declararse, Rin realmente no quería irse pero no tenía otra opción y se dirigió hacia su indeseable casa, ya que esa "casa" no podía ser llamada hogar.

— Ya llegue — anuncio Rin.

La escena que estaba presenciando era horrible pero aun así era una escena rutinaria.

"Otra vez esos dos, como siempre matándose a golpes" pensó Rin con desdén.

Pero el desdén desapareció al sentir un golpe fuerte, al ver al suelo vio un martillo en el suelo y supo que ese era el objeto con el que la habían golpeado, ¿Por qué? muy fácil, su madre era jugadora de apuestas y su padre un alcohólico por el momento.

— Ya llego el estorbo — escupió su "madre" — no entiendo porque no te aborte.

— Totalmente de acuerdo cariño — dijo su "padre" abrazando a su "madre".

Al parecer ese par solo se llevaba bien cuando insultaban a su propia hija, Rin bajo la mirada al suelo y se dirigió a su cuarto, no antes sin sentir ahora un golpe en la espalda, Rin se encerró, paso ah bastante tiempo y en su mente paso la imagen de un Len sonriente, eso hizo que ella también sonriera y se ruborizara, tomo unas galletas y un pequeño conejo de peluche y salió de casa, se dirigió hacia un lugar bastante conocido por ella, iba hacia el jardín del silencio.

Cuando llego ahí, Rin se acostó en el pasto y se puso un tanto seria y luego ella se fijo en las flores blancas que estaban empezando a crecer en el jardín, despues de tanto tiempo, el jardín estaba empezando a tener vida y belleza en el, ella saco su peluche y lo estrecho fuertemente en sus

— ¿Rin? — dijo una voz masculina.

Rin volteo y vio la mirada enternecida de Len, ella seguía con una expresión seria, sintió como Len también se recostaba en el pasto y luego Len tomo delicadamente la mano de Rin y puso una flor purpura en la mano de Rin, Len le sonrió con dulzura, Rin se levanto y Len hizo lo mismo.

— E-Esto, Rin p-pues, yo quería d-decirte, pero a-ah, y-yo — empezó a tartamudear Len y luego empezó a ruborizarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Rin con ojos curiosos.

— Es que la verdad — dijo Len, tomando todo el valor que tenía y abrazo a Rin —yo…te quiero.

Eso hizo que Rin quedara en shock total, sus ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas de felicidad y a corresponder el abrazo de Len, aunque Len estuviera realmente nervioso al esperar la respuesta de Rin, entendió lo que ella quería decir y también empezó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

— Oye, Len — empezó a decir Rin.

Peo luego sintió como unos labios le robaron un beso, claro no tardo en darse cuenta de que era Len quien le había robado un beso, su primer beso, cuando Len se separo, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonrojado de Rin.

— ¡¿Q-Que diablos hiciste?! — grito Rin, su cara se veía molesta pero su tono de voz mostraba que estaba feliz.

Len sonrio ampliamente mientras veía entretenido la cara avergonzada de Rin, tomo la mano de Rin de manera despreocupada y entrelazo los dedos de ambos, Rin se inmuto ante el contacto y dejo de oponer resistencia ante sus sentimientos, luego Len le dio un beso en la frente a Rin y se alejo de ella.

— E-Esto… yo ya me tengo que ir… — dijo Len avergonzado — nos vemos mañana en la azotea.

— S-Si, nos vemos luego — contesto Rin algo nerviosa.

Rin salió corriendo de ahí, tenia el corazón bastante acelerado y al llegar a su casa reviso si nadie estaba por ahí, para su suerte no había nadie, asi que fue corriendo hacia su habitación y abrazo fuertemente su almohada, pego un chillido de felicidad y su cara se sonrojo enormemente.

Len estaba bastante nervioso, tanto que cuando su madre lo vio pensó que Len tenia un resfriado, su cara estaba palida pero sus mejillas estaban encendidas, además que el corazón le latia a una velocidad alarmante.

— Oye, Len… — empezó a decir su madre — ¿Te paso algo? Tu cara esta palida y roja, Acaso… ¡¿ERES BICOLOR?!.

— ¿E-eh? N-no mamá, no soy bicolor — dijo Len nervioso.

— Ah ya se, ¡viste a tu futura esposa!

Len se asusto, ¡¿Cómo diablos las madres te leen la mente?!, la madre de Len sonrio y lo dejo en paz, Len paso toda la noche en vela escribiendo algo que era muy especial.

A la mañana siguiente, Len estaba exausto y aunque se supone que entraba a las 7:30am, el se despertó a las 7:20am.

— Hum… ¡¿Qué?! ¿MAMÁ POR QUE NO ME LEVANTASTE? Llegare tarde… Rin… ¡ES CIERTO RIN! — grito sobre saltado Len

— ¿Len? ¿Sigues aquí? Yo crei que te habias ido ya — dijo la madre de Len

Len agarro un pan y salio corriendo con el pan en la boca, choco con varias personas y aun asi no le importo, en lo único que pensaba Len era enseñarle a Rin lo que el había hecho y con mucha razón traía su guitarra en la espalda.

— Len, llega tarde… es la ultima vez que acepto que llegue tarde, pero si me invita un helado esta totalmente perdonado — dijo Kaito-sensei

— Eh… si lo siento — tartamudeo Len

Rin solo intentaba voltear la mirada ya que se encontraba demasiado avergonzada aun, cuando se tenian que ir ella sintió que alguien la detenia y la arrastraba a algún lugar, al llegar a la azotea comprendio quien la había arrastrado ahí.

— Esto… yo… te escribi una canción…— dijo Len muy tímidamente.

— Eh… esta bien.

Len saco su guitarra que era café con amarillo y empezó a tocar las primeras notas con cierto nerviosismo, mientras sacaba las partituras de una canción que no había sido terminada.

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Asi que quedate ahí_

La voz de Len se empezó a tornar aun mas segura y con una voz mas fuerte

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Asi que por favor, sonríe_

Ambos levantaron su rostro al cielo y empezaron a mostrar una amplia sonrisa

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Yo voy a cantar…_

_Asi que, puedes quedarte aquí y llorar_

Rin empezó a escribir en las partes donde no había nada, y la canción empezó a sonar como una canción respondiendo a otra.

_Canta por favor…_

_Canta por favor…_

_Canta por favor…_

_Asi que me quedare aquí y sonreiré._

Ambos soltaron unas sonrisas y miradas complices , levantaron su vista al cielo una vez mas y comenzaron a llorar.

_Un chico solitario escribio una cancion para una chica._

_La chica que bajaba su vista, empezó a subirla y canto_

_El chico estaba feliz y cantaron juntos_

_Las lagrimas empezaron a caer._

_Pero ellos no estaban tristes._

_Se sentían dolidos, pero no estaban tristes_

_Asi, los dos cantaron con una sonrisa_

**Perdon! Los exámenes estaban asesinándome… Pero volvi MUAJAJAJAJA espero no tardar la proxima vez y otra vez perdon!**


End file.
